El espejo inglès
by Nakokun
Summary: Un espejo japonés llega a la casa de Robert, regalo de su padre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial acaba de terminar, pero el espejo no quiere olvidar el pasado...


El espejo inglés

.

.

¿Acaso pensaban que no iba a suceder? ¿Qué por ser una potencia mundial no serían tocados?

Bueno, pues los hechos decían otra cosa. Churchill podría reconstruir edificios, países e instituciones, pero no podría reconstruir las vidas que se habían llevado las bombas. Y eso Robert lo sabía muy bien. Su padre había ido a la guerra y había vuelto con una pierna menos, y una expresión que no le sacaría ni el tiempo ni el amor de su familia. Cada vez que él había intentado preguntarle algo sobre la guerra, su padre lo miraba y le decía que jamás fuera soldado.

Y no pensaba serlo. Si la guerra convertía a los seres humanos en poco más que bestias sangrientas, él no pensaba participar en ella. No entendía el porqué de la guerra, sino era por causas egoístas y codiciosas. Pero había algo que entendía menos. Su padre había ido a Japón a pelear contra los amarillos, y había traído un espejo. De todo lo que podría haber traído, como un casco japonés u otro objeto que podría ser un trofeo de guerra, él había traído un espejo de mujer.

Su padre debía haber perdido la razón. Recordaba cómo había protegido a su madre durante los bombardeos a Londres, mientras la gente corría por las calles, aterrorizada por las bombas que caían sobre su ciudad. Recordaba cómo una bomba había caído cerca de sus casa, demasiado cerca, y cómo una mujer era destrozada por el impacto. Vio a un niño arder hasta morir. Y vio los cuerpos que flotaban en el Támesis al día siguiente.

Eso no lo olvidaría jamás. Y era sólo un lado "civil" de la guerra. Su padre había visto mucho más, y era por eso que creía que había perdido la razón. Alguien que apoya la guerra con su vida no debía estar del todo bien de la cabeza. Y eso lo hizo madurar. Más, mucho más que los de su edad. Aparentaba más de los catorce años que tenía. Hasta había crecido físicamente, hasta su padre lo admitió, había crrecido mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Pero era un Junguer. Era de esperarse que fuera mejor que el montón.

Porque él era su padre.

Wilson Junguer, el gran científico, el que no creía en religiones pero que no dudó en alistarse para ir a la guerra. El mismo que había pasado su vida en el laboratorio, sólo salía para comprobar que era un ente que podía diferenciarse de los tubos de ensayo, los dínamos y los microscopios.

Y ahí no terminaba todo. Los Junguer habían sido una familia esencial en lo que los amarillos habían llamado "la llegada de los barcos negros" Los ingleses pidieron comerciar con Japón a cañonazos, y eso fue el primer paso a la abertura de Japón. Su política de aislamiento había terminado definitivamente, y los Junguer eran los comerciantes más ricos en ése entonces. Y lo eran ahora, aunque sólo fuera su tío Orbille quien manejaba los negocios.

Pero ninguno de los dos era como un padre para él. Su tío se la pasaba entre los negocios, y si bien vivían uno frente a los otros, casi nunca se visitaban. Tanto su padre como su tío decían que sería un afeminado, porque se la pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca. ¿Acaso no podían ver que quería agradar a su padre? ¿Qué quería trabajar con él y llenarlo de orgullo?

No, claro que no.

Tenía olfato para los negocios, y su tío lo descubrió. Pero lo encaminó hacia cualquier parte menos hacia los negocios. No quería que nadie empañara su fama, la fama del gran Orbille Junguer, nadie se acercaría jamás a él. Robert suponía que debía tener un heredero en la mira que no era él, pese a que su tío no era casado, no tenía otros parientes más que su hermano, Wilson, y tampoco se le conocían parientes lejanos.

Tal vez nombrara a un hijo de una de las tantas amantes que tenía en Londres. Era un conquistador con las mujeres, y Robert sabía que lo había desviado porque sabía que no usaría sus mismos métodos. No, Robert era honesto, y eso exasperó a su tío. No lo convenció, por más insinuaciones que le hizo, y entonces llamó su atención a la música.

Y en eso tenía mucho talento. El violín, el piano y sobre todo la flauta, no tenían secretos para él. Su madre estaba encantada, y se abstrajo más que nada en los libros y la música cuando la guerra empezó. Todos los días, luego de la escuela, se sentaba dos horas frente a cada instrumento. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la flauta. A su madre le encantaba escuchar las melodías que su hijo inventaba los fines de semana o en las vacaciones, o incluso en las fiestas en que su padre estaba peleando en unas islas lejanas, al otro lado del mundo.

Pero Robert no lo entendía. Y menos entendió cuando su padre colocó el espejo en su habitación. No la que Robert usaba para dormir, sino la que usaba para practicar. Siempre había sido un alumno brillante, y sólo necesitaba repasar para aprendérselos. Pero la música era otra cosa. A veces llegaba la medianoche y él seguía con la flauta, tratando de imitar a los pájaros. Cuando había pájaros, pero luego del bombardeo, no se veía ninguno.

Robert empezó a examinar el dichoso espejo. No parecía un espejo japonés, y él había visto varios. Parecía un espejo europeo, pero muy antiguo. Por lo menos debía tener un siglo. Era un espejo de pie, con patas de una madera maciza, terminada en garras de algún felino. A los japoneses no le gustaba esas cosas, pero su padre lo había traído desde el otro lado del mundo. Cómo había logrado acarrear semejante armatoste desde ese grupo de miles de islas hasta Londres, no lo sabía.

No le disgustaba, sino que le intrigaba. Se quedaba horas frente al espejo, tocando la flauta, y más de una vez lo sorprendió el amanecer sin dejar de tocar la flauta y sin poder apartar sus ojos del espejo. Muchas veces no recordaba lo que había tocado, o cuánto tiempo había pasado allí. A veces le parecía que las imágenes del espejo cambiaban un poco, pero debía ser por el cansancio.

Su madre tenía los nervios destrozados, y su padre ya casi no salía del laboratorio. Los empleados lo veían todo y lo sabían todo, pero sólo se comenta la gran pasión que le ponía le amito Robert a la flauta. A veces creían escuchar otra flauta, pero suponían que debía ser un ave que acompañaba al flautista, como para honrar su talento.

Así que nadie sabía que Robert le tocaba al espejo. Los empleados quedaban embelesados por el sonido de la flauta, más maravilloso que los ruiseñores chinos de los cuentos. Cuando llegó la primera primavera, al año siguiente de la guerra, las casas estaban reconstruidas, y las almas que vivían dentro empezaban a cicatrizar sus heridas. Y nadie lo decía, pero todos sabían que era, en parte, gracias a la flauta de Robert.

-Y no tiene maestro, toca solo, sin partituras- decían en la calle.

-No es muy bien parecido, pero con la flauta se transforma en un príncipe-

-A veces toca toda la noche, y as la mañana siguiente va a la escuela como si nada. Tiene una gran resistencia, como su padre-

-Es un Junguer, así que no debería sorprenderte. Siempre hay un grande en cada generación de ésa familia-

Pero Robert ya no escuchaba. El espejo lo había hipnotizado. Y fue en la noche de su último día de escuela en que empezó a verlo. Por supuesto, fue el primer promedio, y se graduó con honores. Habían ido muchos maestros de música a tratar de explotar su talento, pero él los dejaba atrás con rapidez. Superaba los conocimientos de los maestros con rapidez. Sólo tocaba el piano y el violín porque a su madre le agradaba, pero pronto ella también cayó bajo el hechizo de la flauta y los instrumentos fueron a parar al desván.

Pero fue ésa noche en que vio lo que pasaba del otro lado del espejo. Ésa noche tocó una melodía que tenía el sabor de los sauces sobre los lagos en los que se reflejaban las casas con paredes de papel y bambú. Las mujeres con yukatas, los niños corriendo, y las lámparas de papel balanceándose en la brisa del...

Japón. Estaba tocando una melodía japonesa muy antigua, aunque no la había escuchado jamás.

Pero él no lo sabía. Todos los que habían escuchado esa melodía habían caído en un sueño que tenía muchas luciérnagas sobre los lagos de verano de Tokio, Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, Hiroshima, Nagasaki...

Antes de la guerra. Antes que Japón fuera bombardeado. Mucho antes, cuando los barcos negros habían llegado.

Y allí estaba su abuelo.

Marcus Junguer, el comerciante más rico de Londres, estaba frente a uno de los samuráis, lo señores feudales japoneses. Robert apenas podía escuchar, pero vio cómo lo señalaban a él, pero no, no podía ser, él no estaba allí.

Pero sí estaba el espejo.

Era por eso que estaba allí. Había sido un regalo de su abuelo, allá por el 1870, 1880 ó 1890, Robert no lo recordaba bien. Su abuelo estaba muchísimo más joven. Pero su abuelo había muerto diez años atrás, eso lo recordaba bien. ¿Acaso estaba viendo fantasmas?

La melodía de la flauta no cesaba, y Robert vio más. Vio a dos generaciones de japoneses vivir y morir frente al espejo, siempre como un objeto de culto. Y lo era. No se vio nunca algo así en Japón, porque esa madera no existía en el archipiélago. Y los artesanos no podía copiarla. No era, para nada, del estilo japonés.

Robert siguió tocando, pero ya no tenía voluntad sobre la música. Era como si la melodía lo llevara a tocar más y más, o quizás quería saber qué escondía el espejo...

Y luego vio la guerra. El espejo tembló por las explosiones, y vio cómo una mujer se acorrucaba con sus tres hijas en una esquina del cuarto (¿qué ciudad era? ¿Kyoto?, ¿Osaka? ¿Yokohama? ¿Nagoya? ¿Kawasaki? ¿Nagasaki?) y cómo un soldado derribaba la puerta.

Tardó un poco en reconocerlo. Era su padre.

No quiso ver, pero lo obligaban. La melodía, el hechizo, la flauta, el mismo espejo, lo que fuera. Vio cómo su padre mataba a las niñas, y cómo abusaba de ésa mujer. Y luego cómo la arrojaba sobre el espejo, que quedaba mirando al techo. Y luego el soldado (no, no podía llamarlo su padre) le apuntaba con arma. Y cómo disparaba.

El espejo saltó en pedazos, y Robert dejó de tocar. No quería levantarse del piso, y quería creer que había estado soñando. No, si eso fuera cierto, el espejo que trajo su padre debía de estar roto. Su padre nunca haría eso, era un noble inglés, él no

_Deja de engañarte._

haría eso y menos a una mujer indefensa. Y el marco estaba impecable para haber pasado

El cristal nunca fue cambiado 

por eso, y, además...

No, eso no estaba pasando. Se había dormido tocando la flauta, y eso era todo. Se levantaría, miraría el espejo y, luego de comprobar que no había pasado nada, lo daría vuelta. No quería verlo por el resto de la noche.

Se levantó con mucho trabajo, tratando de abrir los ojos. Ahora todo el cansancio de todas las noches en que no había dormido habían vuelto, y con creces. El hechizo del espejo debía haber terminado, ahora que le había mostrado lo que quería.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Era sólo un sueño. Ahora miraría el espejo y...

Levantó la cabeza y allí estaba el espejo, roto. El piso parecía regado de hielo, pero había algo más. Algo que se reflejaba en el cristal y que no estaba allí. Robert vio cómo los trozos del espejo empezaban a moverse, y armaban de nuevo el espejo. Y había alguien allí. Una mujer. La misma mujer que habían asesinado en el espejo.

Salió del espejo y Robert vio a través de ella cómo su reflejo no aparecía. Ésa mujer no tenía reflejo. Pero tenía todas su ropas en orden, y su tocado estaba intacto, como en los festivales de verano. Su yukata estaba impecable, y hasta le sonrió a Robert antes de desaparecer.

Se quedó sin reaccionar por un buen rato hasta que pudo pararse. Miró el espejo, que había vuelto a ser un reflejo fiel de la realidad, de _ésa_ realidad, y que no tenía ni una fisura. Miró su flauta, que todavía tenía en la mano, y luego volvió a mirar el espejo.

Trató de recordad el inicio de la melodía japonesa, pero no podía. Se le había borrado de la memoria. Pero recordaba a ésa mujer salir del espejo. Y entonces entendió, o creyó entender. Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que había esperado. Alguien que le diera la oportunidad de salir del espejo.

Fue entonces cuando su padre, que nunca salía del laboratorio, decidió entrar a su habitación. Robert aún estaba frente al espejo, con la flauta en la mano y con la otra levantada, sin atreverse a tocar la superficie del espejo. Eso era lo que ella quería. Desahogo.

Y sólo cuando Robert vio el reflejo de su padre, y lo vio tal horrible como era, sólo entonces el espejo se rompió, y desapareció.

FIN

Bueno, he vuelto. Decidí hacer mejor mis Fics históricos, y lo mezclé con mis fantasías. Este es otro de mis cuentos, pero una bueno.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
